


Matters of Heart

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, a bit of violence, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir tried his best to comfort those who held his heart, even the one he loves the most.<br/>Written for “Midsummer Swap”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Eryn  
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.  
> Timeline: AU.
> 
> Request by Anorien: _Hurt/comfort with Faramir doing the comforting this time. Prefer Faramir/Haldir, Faramir/Aragorn, or Faramir/Elf, but any other healthy male is fine :) Happy ending, fluffy with at least one hot sex scene involving a sex toy of some kind :P_

**Lothlórien**

The couple laid on the bed as they caressed each other, the elf gently stroked his lover’s hair, his heart heavy with the news he needed to convey. “Faramir, my love…I need to tell you something.”

Hearing the tone of his lover’s voice, Faramir grew alarmed and practically leapt from the bed. He knew every detail, every nuance of the one he loved and knew his tidings were grim.

“My love, two of your former lovers were found beaten,” the elf said to the man whom he had given his heart to. His voice was filled with pain as he watched the expression on Faramir’s face, worried that his love’s heart would be broken at this news. Faramir had a great capacity to love and hearing of the injured caused the man great distress and pain. “They are resting in the healing house near the river, go to them.”

Faramir thanked him, kissed him passionately, and ran to the healing house. The elf sighed as he watched the young man disappear. He understood his lover and knew he was only doing what he did best; giving love and comfort.

~*~

As Faramir opened the door to the healing house, he almost collapsed when he saw the two figures lying motionless in the tiny cots; Aragorn, pale as the moonlight and Haldir, with visible bruises on his face, both covered by white blankets.

Faramir walked over to the healer and with a shiver of fear he asked, “What has happened?”

“You are a friend of theirs?” the healer asked him.

Faramir nodded and walked over to Aragorn’s bed. He moved his hand over the pale face underneath it and asked yet again, “What happened to him?”

“He was raped,” the healer said sadly, nodding toward the unconscious man. “Very brutally I am afraid. He is malnourished and dehydrated…the other was found not far from him, beaten half to death. I do not know how he survived it.”

“Would you please bring some food?” Faramir asked, his eyes never leaving Aragorn. “I would also ask to have some time with them.”

“As you wish,” the healer said and left.

Faramir gently ghosted his hand over Aragorn’s pale face when he noticed the glass of water sitting on the nearby table. He dipped his fingertips into the water then carefully let the droplets drip onto his lover’s lips. He repeated this many times, feeding the unconscious man the water he needed to survive.

Faramir wished he could take away all the pain from his lover! He wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms, to feel him once again; alive and pouting at him. Faramir almost smiled at that last thought, he loved it when Aragorn pouted, it was quite endearing actually.

The door opened as the healer arrived along with a couple maids who brought the trays of food. Faramir thanked them and waited until he was alone with his two lovers once more.

The trays were left on the table while Faramir took the glass of water and dipped his fingertips in it to feed Haldir water, too. His eyes glanced at the bruises and he wanted to take them away, wash them away as he would a smudge of dirt!

His hands shook as he softly traced the purplish-black bruises, careful not to hurt Haldir further.

“Why them?” Faramir whispered, and could feel himself shaking as he started to cry.

“F…” Haldir tried to speak but the pain was too horrible to deal with.

“Shh…” Faramir moved his finger to the elf’s mouth and softly said, “Rest… rest for me.”

Faramir noticed the elf slept with his eyes open now and he leaned closer to hear his breathing. It was shallow still and he assumed that his lover finally slept.

Faramir turned to look at Aragorn and saw that the man was awake.

Aragorn stared at his past lover, noticing the worried mask upon his face and weakly tried to speak. “C—come…”

Faramir went to him, his shaking hands gently caressing his face as he fought the urge to kiss him. He was afraid to as he knew that Aragorn had been raped and he did not want to push him into remembering what happened too soon. He would wait for Aragorn to let him know when he was ready for more intimate contact. For now, he would give him all the tender loving care he could handle.

“I am here now… rest, Aragorn… rest,” Faramir softly assured his lover.

He moved his fingers through the man’s hair while his other hand caressed him with a soft touch.

The door opened again and Faramir turned quickly to see who interrupted this time. He was surprised to see his current lover, watching him in understanding.

Faramir found himself wrapped up in his lover’s arm as he was cuddled from behind. A warm, wet tongued licked at his neck as a warm, soft voice brushed against his ear. “I do not want you overtaxing yourself, my love. Tomorrow you can take care of the one who needs it most. However, right now I find myself needing you, to love you and to be loved.”

Faramir leaned his head back against the elf’s shoulder and mumbled, “Take me…I am yours, will always be.”

“I agree with that, now come. Tomorrow you will have a long day.” The elf led Faramir not to their room but to the bathroom.

He felt his lover needed to relax; Faramir would worry about his past lovers until he knew they were out of danger. But the need to make love to him would not go away! He wanted to reassure his own self that Faramir was hale and would be in his arms soon, writhing in passion.

Faramir was surprised to see a maid filling up the tub and grinned as his lover practically kicked her out of the chamber. When the maid left and the door closed behind her, the elf claimed Faramir’s lips with passion and lust. Faramir broke the kiss only to gasp for air then returned to the hungry mouth as his clothes were ripped from his body and hands caressed his bare chest.

“Make love to me,” Faramir moaned, licking his lover’s lips before returning the kiss.

“That I will do, after you relax in the warm water,” the elf assured him and kissed him again, tasting his lover.

Faramir could feel the soft hands of his lover moving softly over his body, undressing him. He gave himself over to the elf as he picked him up and lowered them both into the water; he trusted him and knew he would take care of him.

Faramir closed his eyes feeling arms wrapped about his body, legs touching his. He smiled, feeling safe and secure.

Faramir had not realized he had dozed off until he heard the elf trying to wake him. “Wake up, love…the water is cold and you need to be warmed up.”

They walked naked and wet to their room and the elf noticed his lover shivered from the breeze that drifted in.

“You are mine, and now I am going to claim you,” the elf grinned at his lover, and began to prepare, with loving care, the man that he loved the most.

“Please,” Faramir begged, the need to feel his lover’s hands upon him intense.

The elf moved his hands softly over Faramir’s body, then licked the lush lips before taking them in a hungered kiss. They gasped for air many moments later, then once calmed the elf resumed the kiss.

The elf moved from Faramir’s lips to the dusky nipples, lightly biting then suckling each one in turn. He smiled at the groans of pleasure wretched from the young man.

The elf continued to kiss his way down Faramir’s body until he came to the hard, weeping cock.

“You are ready for me,” the elf softly said and took into his mouth Faramir’s cock; sucking the flesh lovingly…passionately.

The hot cavern of the elf’s mouth just made Faramir want more and his moans and pleads gained volume.

“Where is the oil?” the elf asked him.

Faramir, his eyes closed in rapture, pointed blindly to the wooden shelf.

“Oh, yes… now you will feel even better, love.”

The elf dipped his fingers into the oil and rubbed his own hardened length with it, making sure every inch of his cock was covered.

The elf bit gently on Faramir’s left nipple, making the man shake with passion as he lined up at Faramir’s opening, entering with a single full thrust.

Faramir gasped as the elf began to move slowly. The hot hard length in his body stroked his sweet spot with each breath he took and he found himself touching his own slick cock as he moved closer to orgasm.

“More, faster,” Faramir groaned, eyes closed as his head thrashed from side to side at his impending release.

The elf obliged his lover’s request and thrust harder and faster into the writhing body beneath him. Sweat covered the young man’s body and the elf inhaled the scent that was wholly his lover’s.

Leaning down onto his lover’s body, the elf held the sweating body close as he continued thrusting hard and deep. He took Faramir’s lips with his, swallowing the man’s moans of pleasure.

Faramir shook violently as his lover’s cock battered the bundle of nerves within is passage, his hand moving faster on his own cock until he felt the hot spurts of his seed jetting from his twitching length.

Faramir groaned and managed to lift his head a little to see his lover’s hungry gaze boring into him. He smiled and let his head fall back to the pillow as the elf thrust deeply twice more before finding his release deep inside his lover’s body.

Gently, the elf ease from the young man’s body and lowered himself beside him. He pulled the panting, sweaty body close and cuddled him.

“I love you.” Faramir said and kissed his lover.

The elf smiled, kissed him back, and softly replied, “I love you more, Faramir, and you are mine.”

“I am only _yours_ , love.”

“Sleep, my love, you have a long day ahead… sleep,” the elf said and then whispered, “Who are you going to take care of tomorrow?”

“I do not know,” Faramir replied, staring at the elf. “I am afraid to touch Aragorn. He was raped and I fear that if I touch him it will trigger his memories and I do not wish to add to his torment. Haldir…he looked like a shadow of his former self. The healer did not even know how we survived the beating… who knows what else they did to him.”

“They will be fine, they have you.” The elf tried to ease the fear that seemed to grow in his lover.

“But who should I heal first?” Faramir asked his lover, seeking guidance from him.

“What about Aragorn? Mentally, I believe, he will need aid from his father, Lord Elrond… but you my love, can help with the physical healing. Let him know you are with him, help him to find memories to replace those of his rape.”

Faramir stared at his lover, a smile lighting up his face as the answer came to him.

“Now let us go to sleep… my heart, my lover,” the elf mumbled slipping into reverie.

“I _am_ yours,” Faramir murmured as he used his lover’s chest as a pillow while he blanketed his body with his own.

*~*~

**In the next day…**

Faramir let his lover lead him to the single room that Aragorn had been moved to late last evening.

“I will come back later,” the elf informed his lover.

Faramir nodded, though his eyes were locked on the man that used to be his lover.

When the door was closed, Faramir walked over to the bed and leaned closer to kiss the man gently.

“Aragorn,” he softly called.

Faramir tossed the blanket aside as knowing hands moved over the bruises on the man’s body.

“Oh… Aragorn, what they did to you!” Faramir exclaimed sadly.

“Fa…” Aragorn whispered, as his body started to shiver.

“It is I, Faramir… I am here now…” Faramir assured his lover as he leaned down and kissed Aragorn’s swollen lips.

“Hold me,” Aragorn whispered.

Carefully, Faramir laid down next to his lover and eased his arms around the man’s chest, mindful of the bruises.

“I missed you, Faramir,” Aragorn whimpered as he tried to bear the pain in silence. He looked up with pleading eyes and asked, “Will you make love to me?”

“Are you sure? I do not want you to remember what happened, I do not want to hurt you more,” Faramir asked.

“I do want this… I missed you…” Aragorn assured him, and turned to face him despite the pain the movement caused.

Faramir sighed, unsure what to do; afraid his friend did not know what he asked.

“I know that you will not hurt me, Faramir. You were always gentle. Please, I need that gentleness now to remember.”

“Then why did you leave me?” Faramir asked, a part of his heart had always missed Aragorn.

“Because love, I fell in love in Éomer… and I am still in love with him… I think.” Aragorn replied.

“What do you mean ‘you think’? When they found you, you were not even close to Rohan; how did you come to be attacked?” Faramir needed to know what happened to his past lover and tried to keep his emotions under control.

“I-I was on my way to Imladris. A band of men surrounded me and claimed they served under Éomer… they were his men. The last thing I remember was pain. They took me… one after another until all I could see was bright white light as agony tore through my body.” Aragorn haltingly explained as his hands moved through the soft cloth of Faramir’s tunic.

“I am glad to see you alive, my friend.” Faramir kissed him softly on his lips.

“Make love to me…for old times. Replace those nightmare memories with your beauty, your gentleness?” Aragorn asked with pleading eyes.

“I can do that.” Faramir moved his hands softly over Aragorn, touching him and licking gently at the bruises.

“Faramir, love… I think that you forgot something,” Aragorn hinted to his lover as he pulled off the tunic.

“Thank you love… now be good and let me take care of you,” Faramir smiled and continued to lick every inch of the man beneath him.

“Oops…” Faramir mumbled and got up to quickly removed his trousers and shoes.

Laying naked against the battered man beneath him, Faramir’s eyes scanned every inch of Aragorn’s body; his hands touch and feeling what his eyes just told him.

“So, tell me Aragorn, after all this that has happened, are you still in love with Éomer?” Faramir asked uneasily.

“No… I met someone that gives some hope, though I do not know his name,” Aragorn replied.

Faramir watched the confused man, his hands still stroking him gently, comforting him.

“Once I see him… I will know,” Aragorn said with a yawn. “I remember something… I think.”

“What? What is it?” Faramir asked in excitement, wanting to know what his friend remembered..

“I think that I saw an elf next to me… I think that he saved my life.”

“What would make you think that?” Faramir asked, seeing that Aragorn feared for this unknown savior.

“You better start to make love to me before I lose my mind,” Aragorn teased him with a soft smile upon his face.

Faramir entwined his fingers with Aragorn’s as he kissed him passionately.

Aragorn moaned and groaned into the man’s mouth.

Faramir broke the kiss and began licking Aragorn’s throat, his pulse beating strong and rapid beneath his tongue. He traced a path to Aragorn’s collarbone then to one dusky nipple… then the other. Aragorn rolled his head from side to side, the pleasure his lover gave him made him delirious with need and he begged once more for him to make love to him.

Faramir ignored the request for now and licked the head of Aragorn’s swollen erection. He lapped along the length as one hand gripped and stroked firmly at the base.

“Please Faramir…” Aragorn pleaded, his eyes closed and his head thrashed from side to side.

Faramir continued to lick the man’s rigid length. He would take it all into his mouth and suck steadily as his hands grasped Aragorn’s undulating hips, encouraging his movement.

Aragorn continued to plead with Faramir to take him, to make love to him. Faramir, moved by the pitiful tone to his friend’s voice, ceased licking the slick cock and gently urged Aragorn to spread his thighs.

“Please…”

“You are still hurting, I will not rush this,” Faramir said as he knelt down, his tongue flicking out to soothe abused opening to Aragorn’s body.

Faramir teased and soothed the aperture until it relaxed before him and he delved further inside. Aragorn’s movements became more animated and he opened his legs even wider, his need to reach orgasm coiling tightly in his belly.

“I need to feel all of you…” Aragorn groaned at him, his voice needful.

“Easy,” Faramir gently teased as he sat back. He looked to the side table as saw the healer had left a small jar of healing ointment. With one hand he continued to stroke  
Aragorn’s erection to keep him on edge while he coated his own rampaging cock with the ointment.

“I know that you will not hurt me. You are so caring, so gentle,” Aragorn urged softly to the man.

“Yes, I suppose I am,” Faramir sighed as he ever so carefully eased into Aragorn’s abused body. He held himself still until he felt Aragorn relax then began short, gentle thrusts.

He watched the expression on Aragorn’s face, the closed eyes, the parted lips, the way he moved wantonly beneath him, wanting to feel more of his lover.

Faramir moved his hand to Aragorn’s face touching him with gentle care. Feeling the soft touch upon him, Aragorn opened his eyes and smiled as his ex-lover.

As Faramir gently thrust back into the hot passage, Aragorn shivered violently as his sweet spot was stroked. Faramir gasped as Aragorn raised his hips to take more of his lover into him and that broke the last of his control. Faramir stroked faster and deeper, willing the memories of the rape out of Aragorn to be replaced with these memories!

Faramir could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he quickly began stroking Aragorn’s quivering length. With a choked shout, Aragorn came, his hot seed splashing over Faramir’s hand. Faramir growled when he felt the tight passage around his cock grow tighter and begin to contract. He managed to thrust only once more before his cock swelled briefly, releasing deep into his lover’s body.

“Hold me?” Aragorn asked with pleading eyes, the sounds of their panting filled the room.

Faramir nodded and waited for his softening member to leave Aragorn’s body before getting up to clean them both. When he finished, Faramir crawled back into the bed and snuggled back up against him and found himself falling asleep.

Aragorn stared in wonder at Faramir. He felt safe…he finally felt safe! With a smile he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

**Later that day…**

Aragorn woke first, his stomach grumbling with hunger. He saw that Faramir still slept and did not wish to wake him.

Luckily, the door opened and Aragorn watch a lone elf step inside with a tray in his hands.

“Is he asleep?” the elf asked him.

“Yes he is, but you already knew that,” Aragorn replied suspiciously.

The elf nodded and set the tray next to the man. “I know that both of you were lovers once…and because I love Faramir so, I let him care for you both. He knew you both suffered so and wanted, needed to care for you.”

“What is the name of the elf? I want to meet him,” Aragorn asked.

“His name is Haldir, he is our Warden,” the elf explained.

“Can I see him? I think that he is the one that tried to save my life.”

“Not yet, you are far from healed. Faramir did his best to ease your pain and he will do what he can for Haldir… then you can meet. Now, I want you to eat so you can gain your strength. When Faramir awakes, make sure he eats, too.”

“Thank you, I can see now why he loves you so,” Aragorn grinned at the elf.

The elf walked to the door with a huge smile on his face. Yes! He was truly fortunate to have Faramir as his lover.

Minutes later, Faramir woke up to the tantalizing smell of their food.

“Are you hungry, Faramir?” Aragorn teased him.

“Yes, who brought the food?” Faramir asked, knowing full well Aragorn was in no shape to be walking about.

“Some good looking elf,” Aragorn answered. “I’m guessing he was your lover from they graceful way he spoke and the longing glances cast your way.”

“What? He was here?” Faramir asked, upset that he did not wake him.

“Yes, but we let you sleep, you looked quite tired, young one,” Aragorn teased.

“What did you do?”

“Just talked some, about you a little, too. I am happy for you, Faramir. I can see the love in his eyes,” Aragorn replied, cupping Faramir’s face as he leaned in to kiss him with gentle passion.

“Thank you for everything,” Aragorn said after the kiss ended. “Now you should go back to your lover. I will be alright…I am a ranger and a healer myself after all.”

“Yes, I know, but sometimes the healer needs to be taken care of as well,” Faramir smirked.

“Go.”

Faramir reluctantly got out of bed and began to dress himself. He kept staring at the man before him, unsure whether to leave him or not.

Aragorn took the pillow and threw it at Faramir with a cheeky grin upon his face, “Go.”

“Fine!” Faramir said in mock defeat. As he left the room, he glanced one last time at Aragorn and closed the door behind him.

~*~

Faramir walked straight to his bed and with a heavy sigh collapsed upon it. He was tired, so very tired and found himself slipping back into slumber…

Celeborn sensed the exhaustion from the young man and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He caressed the hair from his face and smiled before lying down and pulling Faramir against his body. Faramir relaxed in his lover’s embrace and fell further into a deep restful sleep.

~*~

**The next day…**

Celeborn woke his lover with a kiss, knowing he had another long day in front of him.

Celeborn whispered as he moved his tongue along Faramir’s neck, feeling him tremble at the sensation.

He continued his torment until the human opened his eyes, a large smile upon his face. “More,” Faramir moaned as he spread his legs, silently urging the elf to take him.

“More will come, ‘Mir,” Celeborn teased as he removed the clothes he had slept in.

“Now?”

Celeborn ignored the request from his lover and started to lick his lover’s naked chest.

“This will continue after Haldir, love,” Celeborn grinned.

“H-Haldir?” Faramir asked puzzled. His mind was still in a lustful haze and it took a moment to understand why Celeborn mentioned this name.

“Haldir…the elf that cared for you, loved you after that man left you?” Celeborn gently chided as he caressed Faramir’s face.

“I remember, love, and I also remember the time that you take care of me when he left me too. You never left me, love.”

“And I am not going to leave you my sweet ‘Mir. You are mine and I will not give you up,” Celeborn said as he moved closer to claim those pouty lips. He kissed him with all the passion and love he had for him, holding him close until the need for air drove them apart.

“Haldir…” Faramir moaned.

“You want to take care of the elf, and then me?” Celeborn asked softly as he gave another kiss to his lover.

“The sooner I finish, the sooner I can be with you, my dear lover. Now! Where is that food? I feel like I have not eaten in a whole day!” Faramir exclaimed

“I should know that Aragorn did not feed you.” Celeborn grumbled, feeling a bit angry that his lover was not tended to.

“Was he supposed to feed me?” Faramir asked him in concern.

“Yes he was. I specifically asked he make sure you had something to eat, also.”

“Oh. Well, he must have forgotten and I wanted nothing more than to return to you.”

“Come with me, love, I will make sure that you eat. No, do not bother dressing, I like you naked like…like...” Celeborn said with a grin but struggled with the end of his thought.

“Like what?” Faramir grinned over his lover.

“Like… if you be good with Haldir I will let you know about it more tonight,” Celeborn answered him.

“I cannot wait until tonight,” Faramir moaned as Celeborn quickly stole a kiss.

“Soon… comfort your ex-lover and then comfort me?” Celeborn asked him with huge grin on his face.

“You are mine, love, and I will comfort you with a wonderful technique that you first taught me,” Faramir assured his lover.

As Faramir ate, they both kept stealing glances at each other and Faramir wondered what Celeborn was up to.

Celeborn stated after the young man finished his meal. “Remember, the sooner you finish with Haldir, the sooner you come back to me.”

“All right I am going lover.” Faramir giggled happily.

Celeborn kept staring, even after his lover was gone from sight, hunger and passion glittering in his eyes.

“I will see you after you care for him,” Celeborn promised with a calculating smile on his face.

~*~

**In Haldir’s room…**

Faramir walked into the room Haldir was in and frowned at the sight of his former lover covered in spectacular black and blue bruises. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was beside it. He slowly caressed the unmarred skin, careful not to disturb the elf.

“Nay… saes do not hurt me,” Haldir begged when he felt hands moving on his skin.

He leaned down and gently caressed the swollen lips with the tip of his tongue.

“W… where am I?” Haldir asked as he tried to move away from the man.

“You are home, in Lothlórien. You were brought here, horribly beaten. The guards found you next to Aragorn,” Faramir tried to explain as best as he could.

“T… this man was… A… Aragorn?” Haldir asked in weak voice.

“Yes. Have you two met before?” Faramir asked him curiously, hoping his lover had finally found happiness.

“I do not remember,” Haldir replied as he lowered his head back onto the white blanket.

“I miss you,” Faramir suddenly said as he tried to restrain his feelings, “I miss you my friend.”

“Friend? What happened to me being your lover?” Haldir asked him, a bit confused and surprised.

“You left me for another if I remember correctly. You left in the night, I was alone in that cold bed… in the morning I panicked! There was no warning, no farewell…you did not even let me know if it was an elf or man that caught your eye,” Faramir exclaimed brokenly, tears silently tracing down his face.

“That is why I am only a friend to you?” Haldir asked his past lover with concern.

Faramir could only nod as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “You broke my heart. You and Aragorn broke my heart…thankfully Lord Celeborn healed it when he found me. He truly loves me. He gave me his heart in turn and he vowed he would never leave me.”

“Then, _my friend_ , why are you here?” Haldir asked sadly, knowing that Faramir was truly lost to another.

“You went through a horrible ordeal. You were badly beaten and I feared you lost,” Faramir answered honestly.

“Would you please hold me for a time?” Haldir requested.

“Move over, so I could hold you properly.”

Haldir moved slowly as he felt the pain shoot throughout his body.

“Easy, let me help you,” Faramir softly said to him as he tried to settle Haldir comfortably in the bed as he snuggled closer to him.

“It felt good and warm in your arms… I missed feeling that,” Haldir moaned in comfort in his past lover’s arms, feeling safe.

‘You should have thought of that before,’ Faramir thought sadly.

“Do you want to know what kept me alive as the men tortured me?” Haldir’s voice cut into Faramir’s thoughts.

Faramir nodded and braced himself for Haldir’s answer. “I saw a band of men raping and brutalizing another, I came to his aid but found myself outnumbered. They began to beat me and I tried to distance myself, to focus on the sky. But all I could see was the raped man before me, the pain in his eyes was horrible and his faced haunted me even in my sleep.”

“Shall I tell you who he is?” Faramir grinned at him.

“Please do,” Haldir begged.

“Do you remember the man that left me?” Faramir asked as he watched Haldir for his reaction. “His name is Aragorn. I should introduce you to him…after all you do have something in common.”

Haldir stared at Faramir in confusion as he asked, “What?”

“Do you not know?” Faramir teased him, as he thought that Haldir, of everyone he knew, surely Haldir would know!

“No… what?”

“You two were the ones who left me!” Faramir exclaimed in frustration.

“I hope that you will forgive me and let me go,” Haldir requested of him.

Faramir held him closer as he did try to let him go, as he did with Aragorn earlier. But as he remembered all the joy they shared, his heart contracted in pain.

“Let me bathe you at least, and then I will let you go.” Faramir quietly said.

“I can do that.”

Faramir moved slowly from the bed, helping Haldir so he would not aggravate his injuries. They made it into the bathroom and Faramir eased the elf to a chair while he filled the tub. He carefully guided Haldir into the warm water and quickly disrobed himself.

Faramir carefully entered the tub and scooted close to Haldir. He took the soap and slowly began to wash the bruised skin, moving gently, tenderly.

Haldir couldn’t help but tremble at the sensations Faramir’s touch evoked. “You tease me…take me, please.”

Faramir smiled and slid the soap further down the elf’s body to the cleft of his buttocks. Slowly, he teased the entrance with the bar of soap before easing a finger into the tight channel. His smile widened at the injured elf’s moans of pleasure.

Haldir leaned his head against the tub and continued to moan with need. “Please.”

“Please what?” Faramir grinned as he gently added another finger into the clenching passage. He knew that in the elf’s lust- ridden mind and body that he would forget his pain.

“Make love to me?” Haldir pleaded.

Faramir removed his fingers from the elf’s body and urged him up onto the built-in ledge in the tub. Before Haldir could question him, Faramir took the elf’s cock deep into his mouth; licking and sucking his past lover into a tortured frenzy.

“Oh… Valar… this is good… more,” Haldir begged, his head tossing back and forth as he lost himself in the heat around his aching erection. He could feel his orgasm build like an inferno and all he could do was moan and plead for more.

Faramir did not stop when he felt Haldir tense and a moment later his mouth was filled with the bittersweet release. He continued to suck gently and lapped up every drop as the elf shuddered through his orgasm.

“Thank you… oh my,” Haldir thanked him, a large sated smile on his face.

Faramir grinned until he realized the water was growing chill. “Come, it is getting cold and it will not do you any good to stay in it.”

He helped Haldir from the tub and carefully dried him off, still being careful of the bruises. He guided him back to the bedroom, eased him onto the bed, and covered him back up with the blankets.

Faramir stared fondly one more time at the elk then walked to the door. He stopped when he heart a heartfelt, “Thank you.”

Faramir only nodded and left with tears glistening in his eyes.

He walked back to his room to find Celeborn laying naked in the bed. The elf sat up quickly, his eyes filling with concern.

“Why are you crying meleth?” Celeborn asked as he walked over to his lover. He cupped Faramir’s face and kissed away the tears that fell from the man’s eyes.

“I missed you.”

“Let me to take care of you… you did so much already, it is time to you for to relax.” Celeborn gently spoke to his lover, placing a finger to his lips to halt any protest. Satisfied there would be no argument, Celeborn moved his finger and kissed him passionately as he held him tightly.

When the kiss ended, Faramir felt the soft bed beneath him and realized he was naked. “How did you do that?” he gasped in wonder.

“My hands and my mouth work faster, and you had your eyes closed when I kissed you, meleth-nin.” Celeborn replied, as he placed another kiss to the slightly swollen lips.

“Make love to me.” Faramir requested from him.

Celeborn kept teasing his lover as he began to lick him from head to toe. As he licked and sucked each finger, he noticed droplets of pre-cum weeping from Faramir’s erection. He sucked hard on the finger in his mouth and was rewarded with his lover’s choked cry as his body bowed off the bed and hot jets of seed spurted from the slit in his twitching cock.

“Please… I need you inside of me,” Faramir begged as he moved his hand over his cock, rubbing in the white cream.

“I love you so much,” Celeborn said then kissed him before lowering his head to lick the seed from his lover’s body.

“I… I… love you too,” Faramir tried to say but another wave of pleasure overtook him as Celeborn’s tongue lapped at his cock.

“I know… now.”

Faramir pulled his legs to his chest, ready for his lover’s cock to take him, fill him. But instead of feeling warm flesh against his needy opening, he felt something else slowly sliding into him.

“Celeborn… sweetie… what is that?” Faramir asked hesitantly but soon relaxed as it hit his prostate, causing white hot pleasure to thrum throughout his being.

“It is a phallus, I wanted to try it out,” Celeborn teased him as he moved the large object in and out of the moist, tight channel.

“More… Valar… More!” Faramir begged his eyes were closed, and he moaned in pleasure.

“So… should I make love to you anyway?” Celeborn kept teasing him as he moved the phallus out until only the smooth tip was nestled in Faramir’s passage. He enjoyed watching the ring of flesh quiver and clasp around the object and it just made his need even greater.

Celeborn watched his lover, sweaty and wanton before him and it gave him another idea on how to please both of them.

“Roll onto your stomach, love. Do not let the phallus slip free…for I will join you in a moment.”

Faramir did as he was told, his entire body trembling uncontrollably with need.

Celeborn took a firm globe in each hand and spread his lover, his tongue darting out to lick around the base of the phallus that was firmly embedded in his lover.

Faramir howled his pleasure and bit into the pillow fighting back his release.

Celeborn oiled his length quickly, needing to be inside his lover _now!_ He pulled the phallus half way out then worked his own turgid length into the quivering passage beside it. Faramir gasped at the incredible fullness he felt and when Celeborn pushed all the way in, brushing his prostate, he shrieked in ecstasy.

“Harder!” Faramir begged, loving the way his lover and the toy felt within him. He tried to move back to take the elf deeper but a whip of his lover’s hips sent him back into the mattress.

Celeborn moved harder and deeper into his lover as an arm reached under Faramir’s body to grasp his erection and stroke it firmly.

“I gave you my heart,” Celeborn gasped. “I give you my life… I will die with you, I will not be parted from you ever!”

The elf kissed the sweaty neck below him and thrust even deeper as he felt Faramir’s heart beat with his own.

“I love you too, and you know that you already hold my heart. You are only mine to keep,” Faramir said, and then he moaned loudly, “More!”

  
**The End…**   



End file.
